1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable clamp for holding a workpiece. In a first embodiment of the invention two clamping members are utilized. The first clamping member is fixed with respect to the clamp body comprising a pair of spaced apart, fixed jaws, and is operatively mounted on one of the two jaws. The second clamping member is movably mounted on a clamp positioning means disposed in interconnecting relation between the jaws, whereby the second clamping member may be selectively positioned in first and second clamping positions with respect to a normal plane extending between the interior faces of the jaws. The angle defined by the first and second clamping positions and the second clamping member is preferably 90.degree.; however, the invention is not limited thereto. In another embodiment of the invention, a third clamping member is provided and is operatively disposed on the other of said jaws in opposing relation to the first clamping member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous and varied clamping devices are well known in the prior art, particularly in the areas of woodworking and pipe fitting. Perhaps the most common of such prior art devices are vises, miter clamps and "C" clamps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,789 to Kraus, et al, discloses adjustable interconnected clamps for attachment to pipes which allows one clamp to be adjusted relative to the other. U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,900 to Reader also teaches a pair of connected clamps, one of which is adjustable relative to the other, as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,451 to DiPaola, et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 135,081 to Breuner shows a pair of attached clamps. Other examples of what may be termed as compound clamps are shown in the following U.S. Letters Patent:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,858; Salter PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,518; Clapper
Thus, it certainly cannot be denied that a great variety of adjustable, compound clamp structures are known in the prior art. However, in order to secure workpieces in a variety of operative positions effectively, it is currently necessary that the craftsman own a great variety of different clamp constructions. Accordingly, it is clear that there is a great need in the art for an adjustable clamp wherein the clamping members may not only be tightened and loosened independently, but also re-oriented with respect to each other so as to allow clamping of various workpieces in a variety of configurations. It is of course desirable that such an adjustable clamp be of sturdy construction so as to fulfill its intended purpose. Perhaps of even greater importance is the desirability of a relatively simple clamp construction so as to facilitate both its use and its manufacture.